MLP: Good Friends/Episode 8
Discussion, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 8, is the eighth episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight and her friends, along with Rarity are discussing a plan to destroy Sweetie's reputation. Characters * Starlight Mage * Lavenshy * Taffy Pie * Shining Star * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Velvet Moon * Haiku Fluff * Rarity * Sweetie Swirl * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * The mysterious pony Story ~(Scene: Outside Celestia's Office)~ (Starlight and her friends leave; now the four bullies talk to each other. This time, Rarity is not with them.) * Feathermay: You're not really going to stop picking on Starlight, are you, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: No. I only said that just to shut her up. * Snowcatcher: So...what are we going to do? * Sweetie Swirl: Hmm...I'm not quite sure yet. ~(Scene: Outside Crystal High)~ (Starlight, Haiku, Taffy, Lavenshy, Velvet, Shining, Mangobelle and Sonata gathered.) * Mangobelle: We're sorry yer act didn't go very well, Starlight. * Starlight Mage: What do you mean? You guys didn't do anything wrong. * Taffy Pie: Yeah. Clearly, Sweetie is responsible for the goo. Although, Celestia did look pretty funny when she's covered in goo. You should've seen the look on her face. (Funny looks from the others.) What? * Shining Star: Are we in trouble? * Starlight Mage: Nobody's in trouble, Shining. * Haiku Fluff: Yep. Although I kind of thought Sweetie and her friends deserved it. * Shining Star: (pointing ahead) Hey, like, is that Rarity? (Sure enough, said unicorn approaches them.) * Mangobelle: (suspiciously) Hmm. Wonder what she's got up her hooves? * Haiku Fluff: Uh, hey, Rarity. * Rarity: I'm surprised you're all still friends, after all those arguments you've had. * Taffy Pie: Are you kidding? We never let a single disagreement get in the way of friendship! * Haiku Fluff: So, what are you doing here? * Sonata Jazz: Are you gonna pick on Starlight? Tell her how much of a show-off she is? Or tell her what a huge loser she was? * Rarity: I'm planning to do none of the above. * Starlight Mage: Then what do you want? Shouldn't you be hanging out with Sweetie? * Mangobelle: Yeah, and where were ye on the day when they invited me to their table? * Rarity: Oh. That? Well, I had to stay home and care for my sick mother. * Mangobelle: What? But Sweetie said you and yer mom were arguin' yer heads off at each other. * Rarity: Oh. That was just a lie. * Starlight Mage: How are you even friends with Sweetie? * Rarity: Well...in truth, I've always hated her. * Shining Star: Then why do you even, like, hang out with her? * Velvet Moon: Yes. You're just as bad as Sweetie and the others. * Haiku Fluff: Snooty and two-faced. Yeah, you're definitely both of them. * Starlight Mage: Wait a second. So you were forced into being her friend? * Rarity: Well, when you put it that way...yes. * Haiku Fluff: That's like me. * Mangobelle: And me. * Rarity: Is this the part where I say "I don't believe you two"? Listen, Sweetie doesn't want ponies like you two as friends. I mean, she doesn't even like you two. Look, I'm sorry if I come across as a bit of a snob. I suppose it was silly to hate Starlight all because she's an alicorn. * Shining Star: She was, like, born as one. * Rarity: Oh. That's interesting. * Starlight Mage: So what do we do about Sweetie? * Taffy Pie: Oh! Oh! You know, since the talent show didn't end very well, I talked to Celestia about, uh...making it up for everypony by setting up a party tomorrow night. And she loved that idea! * Sonata Jazz: Oh, sweet! Way to make everypony happy, Taffy! * Rarity: Yes. Of course, Sweetie's going to be there. Snowcatcher and Feathermay will be there too, as they are her followers. * Velvet Moon: (deadpan) I thought you were going to stay as her follower. * Rarity: No. Not anymore. It's time we put her in her place. Which reminds me, I've got a plan. * Starlight Mage: For the party? * Rarity: Yes. Tomorrow night, we're going to ruin Sweetie's reputation. (Time skip to the next day) ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Mangobelle sits at the popular table with little interest.) * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, Mangobelle. I'm so glad you changed your mind, even after that day we invited you here to our table. * Mangobelle: (faking delight) Oh. Yeah. I sure am glad I did that. I guess it's gonna take me a while to get used to...ya know, how ye do things 'round here. * Feathermay: Wow. And I thought I'' was the only one who was slower to get used to it. (''She goes to chow down on her slice of cake when Sweetie's voice stopped her.) * Sweetie Swirl: Feathermay, you're not going to eat that, are you? * Feathermay: Oh, come on, Sweetie. It's just cake. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, I'm not having any dessert. Considering the party's tonight, I don't want to get too bloated. * Feathermay: Oh... * Snowcatcher: I'm not planning to have dessert either. * Feathermay: (sighs) Fine. I'll just give it somepony else. (Feathermay walks off with the cake.) * Mangobelle: Well, she did want that cake. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Don't be silly, Mangobelle. You know it's true. Feathermay has a tendency to...overeat. And, as much as I love her, I don't want a fatso in my friendship group. (laughs gently) Oh, somepony should say something. * Mangobelle: Yeah...uh-huh... * Snowcatcher: (to Sweetie) Which reminds me, I have to go. * Sweetie Swirl: You're leaving now? Why? * Snowcatcher: I have class to go to. * Sweetie Swirl: Well then, I suppose you won't mind if I use your perfume. * Snowcatcher: But...that's my really expensive perfume. The ones my parents gave me for my birthday last year... * Sweetie Swirl: (innocently) How cute! (sour tone) Still, I need it. * Snowcatcher: Ugh! Fine! (She walks off.) * Mangobelle: Uh, ya know ya didn't have ta do that. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) That's the thing, though. Snowcatcher can be so spoiled sometimes. Just because her parents are rich, she acts like everything she owns is precious! She's a spoiled brat, for crying out loud! Somepony should say something. (Feathermay comes back with a certain purple-haired white unicorn.) * Feathermay: Hey, girls. Look who I found. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Feathermay! I thought I made myself clear that we are not to talk to her anymore! * Mangobelle: Yeah, right. All because she doesn't wanna side with ye anymore. * Sweetie Swirl: Excuse me? * Mangobelle: Nope. I ain't gonna repeat that. * Rarity: Hello, Sweetie. * Sweetie Swirl: Hello, Rarity. Still thinking about going to my party tonight. * Mangobelle: (disbelieving) Your party? Who says this is even your party? * Sweetie Swirl: Well, if it wasn't for a certain pair of klutzy stallions and a selfish alicorn, I would've been up there to upstage everypony. So therefore, it's my party. * Mangobelle: In case ye didn't hear, it was really Taffy's idea. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, it's my idea now. Count yourself lucky that you're invited too, Rarity. (Said white unicorn walks off with a huff.) * Feathermay: Oops. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) What a pain. * Mangobelle: (fakes mockery) Yeah. What an idiot. (Time skip to later after school.) ~(Scene: Sweetie's House)~ (The pink unicorn paces about in a panic. Snowcatcher rolls her eyes in annoyance. Both are in white frilly dresses.) * Snowcatcher: Ugh. Calm down. * Sweetie Swirl: You can't tell me to calm down. My party is in one hour, and Feathermay is taking forever to groom her mane. (Said pegasus comes downstairs, wearing the same dress.) * Feathermay: Okay, Sweetie. I'm finished. (There is a knock at the door. Sweetie goes to open the door and there is Mangobelle. On her back is a tray of brownies.) * Mangobelle: Howdy, y'all. I made ye some treats. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Mangobelle. You know how I feel about brownies. * Mangobelle: No...I don't. * Sweetie Swirl: I don't like them. * Snowcatcher: So, Mangobelle...do you know what you're going to wear for the party? * Mangobelle: Why, I sure as sugar do. I'm just gonna go out like this. * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, no, no, no, Mangobelle. If you're going to my party, you have to at least dress up. * Mangobelle: I'm sorry, but I don't do fancy dress-ups. * Sweetie Swirl: Nonsense. You can borrow one of my friends' dresses. The wardrobe is upstairs, second door on the left. (The red farmpony does as she's told.) * Snowcatcher: What are you playing at, Sweetie? Letting in that, that...old-fashioned cowgirl into your house? You're treating her like she's one of us. * Feathermay: Yeah. She's one of Starlight's friends so, why are you being so nice to her? * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) I am not. * Feathermay: So you're not being friendly towards her. * Sweetie Swirl: No, Feathermay. I don't like Starlight or her friends. * Snowcatcher: Then what are you planning? Are you gonna destroy their friendship? * Sweetie Swirl: Well...I'm thinking of doing something worse than that. If Starlight makes a fool of herself at the party, Blizzard Dash won't like her anymore. And he'll be all mine. (Mangobelle comes downstairs in a simple dark red dress.) * Mangobelle: '''Okay, y'all. I'm all ready. * '''Feathermay: Woah! * Snowcatcher: (unimpressed) What is that? * Mangobelle: It's just a dress. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) It's not just a dress, Mangobelle. It's my party, and you just look so boring. * Mangobelle: Like I said before, I don't do fancy dress-ups. And since knowin' that ye don't want me to upstage ye, I went along with this. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Upstage me? Nopony can upstage me, Mangobelle. You know what? Go for it. Plain and simple. * Mangobelle: Right, so...are y'all gonna wear those puffy dresses? * Sweetie Swirl: Yes, though mine should be puffier since I'm the best. Feathermay and Snowcatcher. Would you two be so kind as to go get Blizzard and his friend over? * Feathermay: Roger that! * Snowcatcher: We're on it. (The two mares left.) * Mangobelle: So...who's comin' to your party? * Sweetie Swirl: Why, everypony in the school, of course. * Mangobelle: (laughs) Well, that's funny, comin' from the pony who doesn't associate with the un-populars. * Sweetie Swirl: (sternly) It's not funny. Look, I don't socialize with the non-popular ponies, and hopefully it stays that way. * Mangobelle: (giddily) You talkin' to an un-popular pony? I'd like to see that happen. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) I wouldn't call it socializing. * Mangobelle: (confused) Say what now? * Sweetie Swirl: Okay, I can trust you to not utter a word about this, Mangobelle. I've got a little surprise for our self-centered Starlight Mage, ugly Lavenshy, and nerdy Haiku Fluff. I can tolerate Taffy, Shining, Sonata, and Velvet, so they stay out of this one. * Mangobelle: (suspiciously) Sweetie, I'm willin' to bet yer gonna do somethin' beyond horrible to those three. * Sweetie Swirl: Oh...I am. Two words; big explosion. The cake. Ha! It explodes! * Mangobelle: There, see? I knew it! * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Please, Mangobelle. I don't want other ponies to overhear us. Anyway, I ordered this enormous cake. And basically, towards the end of the party, we're going to make an announcement and say "The cake is for Lavenshy, Haiku, and our gifted student Starlight!". We're gonna make them cut the cake, and then BOOM! They'll be humiliated. * Mangobelle: So ye are plannin' somethin' horrible! * Sweetie Swirl: If by horrible, you mean funny? If you tell anypony about this, I will humiliate you in front of the entire school. (She walks off, and Mangobelle follows shortly after.) ~(Scene: ????)~ (A shadow of a mysterious pony stands near a crystal ball.) * "Mysterious Pony": Soon, Starlight Mage...you'll show the school...just how chaotic you really are...Your friends will find it hard to believe that you're an alicorn made to create chaos...I will be watching your every move. I...am coming for you... --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)